


Fantasy

by Kotu2020



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Drag Queens, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: Jeno is a drag queen named Jamless Jenny. He tries to keep his personal life separate from his Fantasy but a boy, by the name of Jaemin is in the way.





	Fantasy

A fantasy world. You would probably think of dragons, magic, swords, and royalty. A world were reality and imagination are one in the same, a world where everyone has a special mysticism about them. Though to Jeno, a fantasy world is freedom to be who you are. To express the qualities to make you special.

To Jeno, fantasy isn't just flying with dragons but have the will to soar like a dragon.

To Jeno, fantasy isn't to wield magic and shoot fireballs from your hands but instead have the ability to show a new look, one that fire or water cant express.

To Jeno, fantasy it isn't about fighting with swords but to conquer with statements, jokes, and performance, cause a voice is louder than the silence of a sword swing.

To Jeno, fantasy isn't about meeting a prince or princess, nor is it to serve them. It is about becoming a Queen and showing everyone who you are, to show the fierceness of a dragon, the magic behind the face, the power of a good performance and the elegance of a queen. That is why Jeno decided to be a drag queen. To show everyone a different person than what his real form cant show. Jeno wanted to express these qualities:

His quirkiness

His Elegance

His Drama

His Fantasy

And due to that, he was valued by millions. He lived in a fantasy world, were reality and imagination were one in the same. When he goes on stage, he is met with an adoring crowd, blinding lights and an atmosphere that a fantasy world can't recreate. He appreciates his fans and they adore him. When he walks out, with his mask of makeup and a stunning dress, his fans scream and shout in excitement.

Tonight is like any other night due tonight is special, it's his 5 year anniversary into the drag scene and he wanted to do something memorable. He currently was sitting on his personalized chair doing his makeup. He decided with a half-half look on his eyeshadow. Doing one side in a seductive red and black combination while the other half was a more pure white and blue combination. His current wing was a braided half up half down look, having the braid twist to a bun while half of the sides were flowing down like water and framed his face. His bangs were cut evenly across his forehead. His contour wasn't as harsh as other queens nor was his highlight as bright. Though his eyes were always the look turner. Being both vibrant and exquisite His gown followed the same example as his eyes. Having an asymmetrical balance of being seductive yet pure. The first layer was a strapless black lace dress that resemble 속치마 (First “dress” layer of a 한복/ hanbok) The second layer had one long sleeve while the dress started up on the base of the sleeve going across and below the breast of the first dress and wrap around the waist, while the bottom half started on the hip and going diagonally to reach the bottom on the opposite end, showing off the lace of the first layer, the entire second layer was a silky white and he wore a simple black platform heel. He felt proud of his look and was ready to show his audience the special surprise he had up his sleeve. He walks with a skip to his step down, backstage.

He heard the audience clap and his fellow drag sister and friend ‘Banshee!’ or better known as Chenle. “Hey, Mother dearest ready for your audience”, Chenle ask with his usual loud voice.

2 years ago Chenle was going through a crisis and didn't know what to do in life. One day he asked Jeno what he was doing at night and demanded to go with him. He found out about Jeno’s Drag and found his calling. Jeno agreed to become his Drag mother and thus BanSHEe! was created. Jeno was proud but did regret always hearing that screech coming out of nowhere, especially when it came to his eyeliner, though he found peace in that trainwreck.

“Yes, Lele, I can't wait to show them what I have in store!”, I said with enthusiasm, nearly jumping in excitement.

“Well, Mother, there is a lot of cute guys out there, you should get someone up that skirt this time”, Chenle winked and walk off to retire for the day, leaving behind a blushing Jeno, though no one can tell under all that makeup. Jeno shook it off and pulled his tinted nude lips into a grin. He walks to the out from behind the curtain and to center stage. Upon her appearance, the crowd grew louder. Screams and shouts of exhilaration. Everyone was hyped for a splendid performance. Jeno stopped strutting and kneeled on the floor and the floor opened up to reveal a 가야금 (Tradition Korean string instrument) He lifts his hand and lightly runs his fingers through the instrument. Slowly plunking a string. He soon went into a soft melody that relaxes the audience who sway with the rhythm. The song picks up and continued to pick up until it went into a more modern beat. At this point, Jamless Jenny stood from her kneeling position and the 가야금 disappeared beneath the floor. Jenny dance around the stage fluidly, her outfit sway with her every step, while dancing she slowly took every layer of the dress off. Each turn was met with one less layer. Until she was back center stage with a whole new outfit which was hidden beneath the gown.

This outfit was tighter and show every curve on Jenny’s padded body. The dress was a half-half strapless dress. One half was out of black lace with red crystals sparkling bright while the other half was a silk white dress with blue accents. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and curved in on the waist and out on the hips, flowing down from there. The bottom was open starting from just below the belly button showing off the black and white thong and Jenny shining legs. she dances across the stage going into the fast rhythm. Going between being naughty sexy and nicely cute. The dress following every move. she continued to dance looking at her audience until she saw someone Jeno knew. Her body monetary stop but continue before anyone notice. Her eyes were locked onto the man before her, A college crush and classmate Jaemin. His bright pink hair and stunning eyes are hard to miss. Though she was performing for her audience, in Jeno’s mind he was performing for Jaemin. He quickly shook this thought out of his head, wanting to keep Jenny out of Jeno’s problems. The song ended and Jenny bow to the audience before leaving the stage in a hurry. The moment he was behind the curtains he ran to his dressing room. He closes the door and sat on the sofa. He couldn't let Jaemin mess up Jenny’s performance.

You may be confused about Jeno and Jenny, probably asking why they seem like two different people though it’s the same person. Well, dear, Jeno wanted to keep Jenny separate from him. In his eyes, Jenny is someone who is free. Free from the chains of expectations, the tyranny of life and the horrors of society. Jenny was someone who can express the gifts and emotions Jeno can’t and do this Jeno kept Jenny away from anything related to the real world, to Jeno. Though they may be in the same world, Jenny is a fantasy and thus lives in a fantasy world. A place that is away from reality though is one in the same. That is why Dearest, Jeno, and Jenny are different people, they are reality and fantasy sharing one world and one body. Lost in his panic.

Jeno didn't hear the knock on his door nor the doorknob turning and the door opening. What brought him out of his head was the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looks up and gasps. There stood Jaemin, in his leather jacket, white wifebeater shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and brown combat boots. How dare he look like a snack while Jeno is going through a crisis.

“Hey, I loved your performance”, Jaemin started with his deep voice. “Jenny is it, I heard someone scream it out” he cleared his throat, “You look beautiful”, He finished with a smirk and look directly into Jeno’s soul. This cause Jeno to look away. Jaemin chuckles and walk from the door and sat next to Jeno. “I actually wanted to know if you’d like to go out sometime”, Jaemin said stretching his arm across the top of the couch. “You barely know me”. Jeno stated. “That’s why I want to go out with you so I could get to know you”, The other boy responded. “You wouldn’t want to” Jeno look down. Jaemin lift his chin to make eye contact. “Why would you say that”, He asked, his hand caressing Jeno’s Painted face. Because you would break the fantasy I created, because I wouldn't be able to tell the difference, because Jeno and Jenny couldn’t co-exist in the same world, is what Jeno wanted to say. He looks Jaemin directly in the eye and said: “Because it is just a fantasy, The person up there and the person right here are not the same, and I know what you want in the end, and I'm not willing to hurt my fantasy to give you one of your own”. He got up and tried to leave but a hand wrapped around his wrist preventing him from exiting. “If you think I'm here for just your body, your wrong, I know that Jenny isn’t you, well at least not entirely, I want to know the person behind it all, I want to know you, I get to see Jenny in all her glory every week, in her awesome makeup, fabulous dresses, and top-notch performance, I want to know the person behind all that, please let me know the person behind Jenny, Let me see who you are, Jeno”, Jaemin pleaded. Jeno gasps in shock, how did he know, usually people can't tell who he is. He looks up at Jaemin who was standing and still had his wrist in his grasp. Should he let Jaemin know him. He could be Jeno and All of Jeno with him, he could complete his fantasy without creating a persona. Maybe all he needed was someone to accept him for everything he is. He nods his head at Jaemin, who smiles at him. He intertwines there hands and pulls Jeno to him. “Let’s go!”, he said excitedly pulling Jeno towards the door but Jeno didn't budge. Jaemin turnaround. “Let me take off my makeup so we won't be ambushed by fans”, Jeno simply said. Jaemin nod and waited for him to undo all his hard work.

Wig off.

Makeup wiped.

Dress gone.

Jeno has returned.

Jeno turn around after he was done. He stood there in his black-rimmed glasses, a blue sweater, and jeans. Jaemin smiled and walk toward him. He pecked him on the nose and intertwined their fingers once more. Both boys walking out of the door. Living in their own Fantasy.


End file.
